Gitchee Gitchee Goo
by StoryGirl.98
Summary: Phineas is leaving for college, and Isabella has something she needs to tell him, and she accidentally says it through the lyrics of an old song. Oneshot.


"Whatcha doin'?"

Phineas looked down from his spot in the tree to see his best friend, Isabella, looking up at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." he replied.

"Mind if I think with you?" Isabella said as she began to climb the tree, and sat down on the branch next to him.

From the high branch that they were sitting on they could see most of Danville. They both gazed at the scene before them for a while, sitting in comfortable silence. Things had changed so much in the last few years. After Ferb had gotten a girlfriend, Phineas started to hang out with Ferb a little less and Isabella a little more. At first, things felt so awkward with out Ferb that they both felt the need to constantly talk, or to at least have their hands busy with a project. But now, their best-friendship lasting a few years, they felt perfectly comfortable in absolute silence, knowing it can be broke and resumed whenever they felt like it.

Isabella sighed. She knew she needed to say what she came to say, but she decided to stall for a little while longer.

"So, have you head from that college yet?"  
Phineas reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter, which he handed to Isabella.

"I was accepted!" he said, obviously excited. Isabella read the letter, and handed the letter back to him. She was happy for him, but that was going to make saying what she had to say a lot harder.

"That's great, Phineas! I am so happy for you." she said, trying to sound as excited as he was.

"Yep. I can't believe in just two short weeks, I am going to one of the best architecture schools in the country!"

Isabella looked over at Phineas and saw the he had a huge grin on his face. She smiled a small smile, knowing that since he was happy, she should be happy too. She then took a deep breath. It wasn't that she was scared, she was just worried about how he would react.

'Time to get this over with.' she thought.

"Hey, Phineas?" she said, turning to him.  
"Yes Isabella?" he said, looking into her eyes.

"I got something I need to say." she said, a little bit nervous.

"What?"  
"I... I mean to say... I just... I..."

She was searching her mind for the right words, but it seemed like it had gone blank. Then she said three words that she had most certainly not meant to say.

"Gitchee Gitchee Goo." Isabella mentally smacked her hand to her forehead. She didn't mean to say it that way!

"Uh, what?" Phineas said, a look of confusion on his face.

"Remember that day a few years ago when you and Ferb wrote a song? You became one hit wonders, and me and the Fireside Girls sang backup?" she said, trying to explain herself.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! How did that song go... _Bow chicka bow wow._" He began to sing softly.

"_That's what my baby says,_" Isabella said, singing backup. She smiled. This might just work out.

"_Mow mow mow,_"

"_And my heart starts pumpin,'_"

"_Chicka chicka choo wop,_"

"_Never gonna stop!_" Isabella smile widened, the part was coming up!

"_Gitchee Gitchee goo means that I lo-_" Phineas stopped suddenly. The realization smacked him in the face.

" Gitchee Gitchee Goo means I love you." he said seriously

"Yeah." Isabella said, She started to chew her lip, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for turning the friendship awkward. But before he could say anything she had an idea. She grabbed him by the shirt collar, and pulled him towards her. Then, for the second time in he life, but the first she could remember, she, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, kissed him, Phineas Flynn. But that wasn't the thing that surprised her. She always knew she would do it at one point in her life. But the thing that surprised her was that he kissed back.

When they stopped kissing, they looked at each other and blushed.

"You know, Isabella, I have something to say too." he said shyly  
"What Phineas?"  
"I sorta 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' you back." he said, blushing even deeper.

"Really?" she said. Isabella couldn't believe it.

"Yup. Ever since you saved me from that popsicle castle that exploded when I made it in the second grade."  
Isabella laughed. Then they both turned to watch the sunset. Phineas reached over and held Isabella's hand, and fell back into that silence. They didn't say a thing, because what else was left to be said? He liked her, and she liked him. The rest of the details would work out.  
What they did know was that even though Phineas was leaving for college, and Isabella had a job offer far away, they were going to be together.

What they didn't know was that a green haired, British teenager saw the whole thing through the living room window, and he was currently giving a high five to his step-sister because his two thick headed friends had finally realized they Gitchee Gitchee Goo'd each other.


End file.
